Steven Universe: One shots
by thewriterace
Summary: title says it all
1. Evil Woman

Its Beach-a-palooza, after a few contestants Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis come out, the crowd starts cheering as Steven is a Beach-a-palooza staple and had some of the most "interesting " performances. Steven stood behind a mic, Peridot sat behind a drum kit, Lapis picked up a bass guitar while Amethyst picked up a lead guitar. "I dedicate this song to Connie Maheswaran" Connie is in the crowd and starts blushing and smiling, the audience clears a path for her to get on stage, she makes her way and walks on stage. Lars and Sadie are in the front row and as Connie passes them to get on stage they look at each other knowing whats about to happen. In the wings of the stage are Garnet and Jasper watching and cheering on from each side of the stage. "I want you to know that I mean every word I sing" Connie felt honoured by those words, she felt like a princess being proposed too by her prince. The three gems in Stevens band started playing , Steven starts bopping his head up and down getting into the rhythm.

(Steven)

Hey woman, you got the blues 'Cause you ain't got no one else to use There's an open road that leads nowhere So just make some miles between here and there There's a hole in my head where the rain comes in You took my body and played to win Ha, ha, woman, it's a cryin' shame But you ain't got nobody else to blame

Connie was shocked by what she just heard, the look on her face said a million things: rage, shock, sadness and betrayal were just some of them, the audience was as shocked as Connie was, this wasn't the Steven who just a few years ago put in a dress and horrible makeup to take his friends place, Lars and Sadie had smiles on their faces as they saw Steven plan this out, Jeff from Connie's school makes his way to the front of the audience. "you wanted a closer look?" Sadie asked Jeff "I needed to see this" Jeff says without taking his eyes off of the stage. Steven was enjoying this but Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot were enjoying it much more.

(Steven, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot)

Evil woman Evil woman Evil woman Evil woman

(Steven)

Rolled in from another town Hit some gold, too hot to settle down But a fool and his money soon go separate ways And you found a fool lyin' in a daze Ha, ha, woman, what you gonna do?  
You destroyed all the virtues that the Lord gave you It's so good that you're feelin' pain But you better get your face on board the very next train

Steven was smiling through all this, seeing the joy in Connie's turn to guilt and shock, about half of the audience was on Connie's side but the other half who were enjoying the show, cheering for the performers, Connie, Lars and Jeff were enjoying this maybe a bit to much, Connie's parents are in the audience and seem to be quite neutral, they weren't defending Connie but were not all in favour of Steven publicly humiliating their daughter.

(Steven)

Evil woman Evil woman Evil woman

(Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot)

you're an evil woman

(Steven)

Evil woman

Steven and the gems were killing it, the two half's from the crowd were loud, even the people more on Connie's side were into the great performance. Connie was really the only person who wasn't in to the performance as she knew why he's doing it, she briefly looks at the audience and sees Jeff in the front row smiling, enjoying Connie's emotional pain with Lars talking on the side to him with Sadie reacting to their conversation. Connie knows that she cant escape through the side of the stage as Garnet or Jasper would stop her and she feel like the audience wouldn't let her run away.

(Steven)

Evil woman Evil woman Evil woman

(Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Garnet and Jasper)

you're an evil woman

(Steven)

Evil woman

Evil woman, how you done me wrong But now you're tryin' to wail a different song Ha, ha, funny how you broke me up You made the wine, now you drink the cup I came runnin' every time you cried Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes Ha, ha, very nice to know That you ain't got no place left to go

Steven was enjoying seeing Connie's regret, he felt such pleasure in doing this, he put a lot of effort and passion in to rehearsing to give the best and most memorable performance, the gems saw this, Amethyst had a smile on her face watching Steven verbally torture Connie, Peridot and Lapis were enjoying it as well but not more then Amethyst and Steven.

(Steven)

Evil woman Evil woman Evil woman

(Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Garnet and Jasper)

(you're an evil woman)

(Steven)

Evil woman

Tears fall from Connie's eyes, she is embarrassed and humiliated in front of almost the entire town, her friends and family, she looked at the crowd and saw hundreds of eyes staring at her, and they were smiling and she knew why. Even though the performance was almost over Steven could go for way longer, he could feel passion through his body even this late, the gems had a lot of feelings as well: Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis were feeling as pumped up as Steven, Garnet was so happy to see Steven do this and Jasper was enjoying Connie's misfortune.

(Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Garnet and Jasper)

Evil woman Evil woman (you're an evil woman)  
Evil woman (such an evil woman)  
Evil woman (you're an evil woman)  
Evil woman (such an evil woman)

The crowd applause and cheer loudly, Connie escapes while their cheering, her parents see her running away with small trials of waters behind her, her mother looks back while her father feels more conflicted. Steven and the gems take a bow and head of to the back of the stage. "man, that felt great" Steven says while the gems nods, Garnet comes over to Steven and hugs hims "you did amazing, cutie pie" she says getting the other gems to laugh while Steven blushes. "hey Steven!" Sadie shouts while she, Lars and Jeff wave to him, Steven runs over to them, "nice job" Lars says "thanks man" Steven replies. Jeff looks at Steven with a massive smile "hey man, great job, wish I could have done that" he says, "i'm sure that a lot of guys in that crowd would have, how many people there do you think she has been with?" Steven asks, "who knows? probably all of them" Jeff says, Steven, Jeff and Lars laughs while Sadie stares at Lars.  



	2. Mirror

Lapis POV "I see nothing" I've been saying for thousands of years now "I'm trapped". The area around me is shaking, what's happening?

I see light and I'm finally free from this freaks gem, I'm glad I was shielded from all those thoughts she had of that traitor. I drop into the hands of a human, an ally to this Pearl and no doubt she trained it to be just like her and the other Crystal Gems. "It will offer you anything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture" the Pearl explains to the human, yeah like il show you anything, wait did she just say this human is a gem; how is that possible? "I must be incredibly important to Gem culture" the human says as it looks at its "haha" wait did I just laugh!

"Show is the galaxy warp" the Pearl demands with a smug smile, as if I'd ever think of that event ever again, the human looks with a look of wonder, this human wants to now about gem culture, it's strange and I don't know what to think; the pearl gets mad as I do nothing "show us the galaxy warp!" I won't do anything you tell me to. The pearl grabs me while the human stays holding the handle of my prison and it's laughing "it is in pretty rough shape, it must finally be broken" like she just realised the crack in my gem and releases me back into the full control of the human, or Gem whatever. "It doesn't seem broken to me" it says as it starts posing "haha" I like this human how is it a Crystal Gem. "You could say schools out for summer" the human says with glee on its face, I suppose that's a good thing for humans "yes Steven, there are many ways to say the same thing" I guess this human is a Steven.

Steven runs around with me still in his hand, at least I'm not in that Pearls head again I'm free, well more than I was. Steven starts running and starts running backwards into more humans, I suppose the plans didn't work "watch were your going you little sss" the first human looks at the other human "Steven" "sorry I'm just so excited for summer, are you excited for summer, I'm so excited for summer" the human he pointed to laughs "that's a great idea, a special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer, maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me l walk backwards into my new beach summer fun buddy" Steven is quite optimistic, he keeps walking backwards having a fun time and strangely I'm having fun too.

Steven doesn't see a vehicle coming towards him so I try and warn him with the earlier humans words "watch where your going" and Steven takes notice and does nothing but the vehicles driver stops, I guess this human is like a diamond and above everyone "what just happened?" I show Steven laughing to show that I'm laughing with him, Steven starts ain't questions "what's it like being a mirror" I repeat Steven saying you work "so you can repeat stuff" "yyeeaahh".

The human that nearing an Steven down is giving a speech and Steven tries to embarrass them by making a funny noise and some humans start laughing, as the human continues I join in repeating Stevens funny noise and we continue as do the humans laughing, eventually the human takes notice. We continue our fun late into an earth day and I keep repeating Stevens funny noise "your pretty funny for a mirror" I repeat that back to Steven "I'm not a mirror" I try something "your pretty funny for a Steven" "you made something new, say some thing else" "Steven is a new friend" "really" "yyeeaahh" "your my friend too" I repeat him laughing and multiply it "I gotta go tell the Gems" what no, I repeat him screaming no " don't be shy they'll love you" I say no multiple times, I can't go back to my prison, but he still trained me to them.

Steven goes back to his base and the Crystal Gems are lying around except the Pearl who's organising, the defective Amethyst messes with her which I find funny. "I fixed the mirror" the Gems looks at him with pride "you didn't tell me it's like a person" the Pearl looks on in shock but the other two seem as if they knew about this "say hey" Steven asks, I pretend not to work, Steven tries to get me to show them "are we not beach summer fun buddies?" I play the funny noise again to show him we are, Steven starts laughing but the gems look at us in confusion, "just couldn't help yourself could ya" "just for you Steven haha haha".

"It's talking to him, it shouldn't be able to do that, it should only be following orders" the Pearl says and the amethyst whispers something to the fusion, the fusion runs over to us while I'm laughing and I switch to screaming no "you should just give us back the mirror, It'll be safer where we can watch it" the fusion says "yeah let's bubble it" the amethyst says in s harsh way, I keep screaming no as Steven looks confused "it doesn't want to go with you don't you hear it screaming" "Steven it's just a mirror, a tool it can't want anything" if I could try and kill you I would, the fusion goes to reach for me "it wants to be with me" as Steven slaps the fusion knocking its glasses off, Steven and the other Gems realise what happened and the fusion looks mad at Steven, Steven starts running away, disobeying orders for me.

Steven keeps running until he can't no more "what am I gonna do m, what's the problem with you?" I start trying to show him "are you trying to say something?" "Away from home let me out" "I don't understand" the Crystal Gems start getting closer "I wanna help you, what can I do?" I show him ow to release me by taking my gem off the back, he struggles at first, I move the water to him, he separates me from the mirror, the mirror cracks and I start glowing, I move to the centre of the water area I made around Steven and regenerate my physical form as I crumble to the ground, Steven looks shocked and runs over to look at me I turn around to him, he sees himself in my eyes "thank you".  



End file.
